Near
Near (ニア, Nia), whose real name is Nate River (ネイト・リバー, Neito Ribā), is the younger of L's two successors raised in Watari's orphanage for gifted children (Wammy's House). Near is 155 tall (5' 0"), weighs 88 pounds and his blood type is B. Near is the more level-headed, calmly assessing the situation, while the other, Mello, is more emotional and quick to act. Much like L, Near shows various odd behaviors during his normal life. He is usually seen hunched over than sitting, and he also constantly plays with various toys which he uses in his theories. He shows a great respect for L, basing much of how he solves crime on L's methods, even to the point where he only takes cases that he has a personal interest in rather than trying to pursue justice. As L uses the Wedding text "L", Near uses the Wedding text "N'" to represent himself. He is voiced by Noriko Hidaka in the Japanese anime and Cathy Weseluck in the English dub. Character In ''Death Note, Near is the younger of L's two successors raised in Wammy's House, Watari's orphanage for gifted children, in Winchester, England, United Kingdom. Of the successors, Near is more level-headed, calmly assessing the situation, while the other, Mello, is more emotional and quicker to act. Much like L, Near shows various odd behaviors during his normal life. He is usually seen hunched over rather than sitting. He also constantly plays with various toys and puzzles, which he uses in his theories, as well as idly twiddling strands of his hair. As a succesor to L, he shows a great respect for him, basing much of how he solves crime on L's methods, even to the point where he only takes cases that he is interested with rather than trying to pursue justice. Near uses the Wedding Text font "N" and "L" to represent himself and the fake L, respectively. But later in the aftermath, he used Old English font "L" like the original L did. About 5 years after L's death, he works for the United States under the SPK (Special Provision for Kira) team that is established to investigate Kira. He soon manages to deduce that Light Yagami, posing as L, is actually Kira. After finding that Mikami is Light's proxy and Mello kidnaps Takada, Near is able to switch Mikami's Death Note with a fake one, allowing him to set up a final confrontation that leaves Light exposed. Ryuk kills Light soon after. Near claims that neither of he nor Mello could surpass L alone, but together they have done so by inadvertently working together. Near soon takes on L's name, and keeps on the surviving members of the SPK as his subordinates. In the one-shot taking place after the series, Near is shown as the new L. He summons the police force to fight against a new Kira. The new Kira had gained a Death Note which belonged to a Shinigami named Meadra (Midora' in Viz's translation of [[Death Note: How To Read 13|''Death Note: How To Read 13]]), who had received another Death Note from the Shinigami King by giving him 13 apples which she had taken from the human world. The new Kira had the quality of murdering only elderly people to "relieve their pain". When Near's SPK subordinates ask him why he isn't taking any action, he replies saying that he is trying to think what the previous L would do. He finally comes to a conclusion that the prevailing Kira was just a murderer without a purpose. He finally announces that he isn't interested in the case on national television, he also says that the reason for his backing out is that the current Kira is not the real Kira, but "an abominable murderer". This results in C-Kira committing suicide. Throughout the 40-page manga chapter, the identity of the new Kira isn't revealed. Tsugumi Ohba, writer of Death Note, said that Near "becomes less likeable" as the story advances, citing Near's plan to take the notebook at a later point in the story. Ohba said that a negative reaction originated from "the difference in their attitudes" and that people may have viewed Near as "a cheat"or "L wannabe." Ohba added that Near's "cheeky behavior," intended to "reinforce his childishness," had been construed as "annoying." Also, in "Death Note: How To Read 13", it is included that "generally speaking, his personality is dry and he values results above all else". In the final chapter Near brings finger puppets to the Yellow Box Warehouse. Takeshi Obata, artist of Death Note, said that Near first bought the Kira finger puppet and drew on it with a magic marker. Obata then said that Near must have created the other puppets afterwards. Obata views Near as not liking L much so Obata had Near depict L as "ugly", and that Near "worked hard" on Mello's puppet as Near "liked Mello." Conception and development of Near Ohba said that he introduced Near and Mello together as L individually could not defeat Kira. Ohba felt that introducing one character individually would produce a "repeat" of the struggle between Light and L, so he instead wanted a story involving three combatants fighting each other. Ohba said that he let Obata create the character designs and asked him to make both characters look "a little "L-ish"." Ohba said that he "wavered" in their ages and considered making the characters the sons of L. Ohba added that he did not initially develop their personalities as he wanted to "reveal" them through their actions. Ohba said that he gave Near a hobby of playing with toys (mostly robots); stacking "things" as a development from L's hobby of stacking sugar cubes. Ohba included the match and the dice towers in his thumbnails. Ohba said that he thought about Obata encountering difficulty in drawing the dice towers and felt surprised when he saw the dice towers in the final work. The given name "Nate" comes from the word "natural" and "River" is to symbolize that Near's talents flow from L. Therefore Near is the natural successor to L. The name is "supposed" to show that Near is a "natural genius blessed from above." The nickname Near is composed of the first and last letters of Na'te Riv'er, then swapped around to make a recognizable word. Obata said that, since Ohba wanted to "include a little L" in Near and Mello, he tried to keep "the weirdness and the panda eyes." Obata added that since L was an important character he felt that he made Near and Mello look too much like L. He described the character designs as "a major struggle." Obata said that, when he first heard about Near and Mello, he assumed that Near and Mello would join as a team and work together, so he envisioned the two as twins when he created the character designs. Obata stated that he originally thought about creating Near as "a bit more mature mentally." Obata said that he created a "cooler looking version of L" design and considered using a younger version of that design. Another design Obata created for L included a "really innocent and cheerful character" and he felt that the design could work for Near; he said that he "quickly abandoned" the idea. Obata said that when he first saw Near he "didn't even know what the heck he was wearing."He said that "it was tough" drawing Near's clothes as he did not understand the assembly of his clothes. Obata said that he settled for pajamas of the "toyish" theme Near represents and "things got a lot easier." Obata added that the designs for the characters became switched at the design phase; the final Mello had Near's design and vice-versa. Obata said that when he created a depiction of the designs his editor wrote the wrong names accompanying the designs; then Obata received approval he could not say that the labels were incorrect. Obata said that, for him, Near was "more evil." He felt that "it's better" that the switch occurred. Obata stated that as he drew Near the concept of his immaturity became "stronger and stronger" as he believes that such traits are best revealed "gradually." Obata cited the fact that in the beginning Near's sole toy consisted of darts. Ohba said that the finger puppets used by Near in the final chapter did not exist in the thumbnails and that he felt the final scenes "looked cooler" with the presence of the puppets. Obata said that he felt he could express "negative" parts of Near with the puppets. Ohba added that one could see "his dark side in his kind of puppets he used." Personality It is stated in "Death Note: How To Read 13" that "his calmness in situations is even above that of L's". Effectively, Near is shown very calm and emotionless in both attitude and expression regardless of the situation he's put in. (Even when nearly all the members of the SPK got killed he was simply observing.) However, it is shown that he is worse at cooperation than L was. "He was even willing to use forceful tactics that were barely in the law" and that "he values results above all else". Even though his intelligence is that of a genius, he lacks social knowledge and is bad at interacting with others, so "he is only able to release his true powers when he has the support of his members." Interests With extremely child-like interests, his surroundings always have toys, dice, or darts strewn about. Even though he is only playing, piecing together a patterned puzzle starting out of nowhere and the like easily shows a sample of his abilities and intelligence. Normally, his fixation with toys is light, but he does seem to have things that he particularly likes, since he has taken these with him when he had to escape. Three years after the main story, Near takes an interest in building Tarot card stacks. Of course, these structures are far beyond normal size, easily covering an entire room. It appears that Near would despise anyone who would knock down these structures, accidentally or intentionally. He also seemed to have a love for dice. Near could also be described as "incoherent". He tends to feel that emotions will carry you away and will reduce his focus on more important ordeals. In Other Media ''L: Change the WorLd'' In L: Change the WorLd, L gives a talented Thai boy with a gift for calculations the name "Near." L hopes for the boy, the sole survivor of a Thai village ravaged with a deadly disease, to succeed him as L knows that the rules of the Death Note will kill the experienced detective within a short period of time. Near does not speak much in the movie (during the movie, he only says numbers and letters) and when he does he speaks only in English. Like many of the characters during the transition from animation to live action, Near is portrayed with black hair instead of white hair as seen in the anime. Near is portrayed by Narushi Fukuda in the film and voice by Michael Strusievici in the English Dub. For reasons unknown, even though L was shown giving him the name of "Near", he was listed as "BOY" in the credits. Novel In L: Change the WorLd (novel)' '''''based on the film, Near is described as being the original Near as he appeared in the original Death Note series. However, due to the plot in which Kira killing L is absent, the requirement of an immediate nominee as successor is not necessary. As a result, the eight-year old Near is claimed to be working on a different case involving the prevention of World War III since this the timeskip present in the original series is absent. The plot in which Near was a Thai boy is also completely absent from the novel due to plot changes made as a result of severe dissatisfaction with Near's depiction in the film by fans. It is quite unclear how Near was able to create a puppet of L. Since L hid in the shadows, and lived a secret life, his face was almost never exposed to the outside world without his consent. Some fans speculate that Near has obtained at least one photograph of L, given to him from either Roger or Watari during his time at Wammy's House. Theme LaAl-KhpGZ8 Trivia * It is revealed 3 years later (after Light Yagami's death) that Near not only takes on the name of L but also grows up to look more like the original L himself. Near begins to have the sharp bags under his eyes, and also almost reaches the same height as L. * Like mello his name comes from the opposite of his personality, Near therefore is very distant from other people. Category:Living Manga and Anime Characters Category:Living Film Characters Category:Male characters Category:SPK's Members Category:Human Category:L